


Nier Automata: Warehouse Predator

by zacklin52



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NieR: Automata Spoilers, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: What happens when you get 2B alone with 9S?Contains shotacon.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Nier Automata: Warehouse Predator

I don't own Nier Automata or anything else. This is a work of fiction that contains Shota-con themes.

“All clear here ma’am” 9S said as he scouted the empty building.

“… You know I hate it when you call me that. You can just call me 2B” the voluptuous android said as she walked inside.

It has been almost a week now that the duo left on their mission to take out a machine infested base. To their surprise, the base was already abandoned so they were left with a new mission to scout for any information that may have been left behind. 9S, taking the lead and scouting out the building found no sign of enemy activity.

“We’ll rest here for tonight and head back to base tomorrow morning” 2B said as she sat down on a rusty metal bench.

As she sat down, she looked over at the young boy hovering around a crate. Immediately her “heart” started to pound, and her face turned flushed.

“No, no, stop! No emotions! We are programed to be cold… but he’s so cute” 2B thought to herself.

In her head, there was a war of emotions. Love, anger, hate, disgust, envy, and lust. These feelings were all pent up inside of 2B. All her time spent with 9S was driving her insane. She hated the way he called her “ma’am” all the time, it made her seem like a bossy person. But at the same time, she went crazy from just hearing his voice. This just complicated her feeling towards the boy as she was ordered to kill and erase his memories time and time again. It was time like this that she was thankful that she had a blindfold on, it hid eye eyes well. If 9S could see her eyes right now, they would be dead and tired right now. It killed her inside every time she erased his memories just to repeat the process all over again.

“Ma’am, I think I found something useful” 9S yelled out as he pointed out a dingy mattress.

Snapping out of her thoughts, 2B looked over at the boy. Scooting off the rusty bench, she walked over to 9S.

“I think we can each take turns resting on this until we leave tomorrow morning” 9S said with a smile on his face.

2B just stood still, frozen in place, looking at the boy.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” 9S asked, confused to why 2B suddenly stopped moving.

Not wanting to admit it but, 2B was totally smitten by his smile. Her “heart” was beating fast, her loins were burning. She struggled to breathe as struggled to hold herself back from just pouncing on the boy.

“N-nothing” she muttered out as she tried to cool down a bit.

“Are you okay ma’am? Your face is burning red” 9S said as he placed his small hand on her flushed cheek.

Instantly, 2B senses overloaded. The feeling of 9S’s hands actually touching her was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Not even thinking, 2B grabbed the boy’s head and planted her lips onto his.

“Hmm?!” 9S muttered out in surprised as 2B started to kiss him.

It was really happening now, 2B was finally acting on her feelings for the boy. Wrapping her arms around the boy’s small frame, she pulled him in closer to her as she stuck her tongue into his mouth. 9S was hesitant at first but he quickly stopped as he started to feel good. 2B was so warm as she embraced him. Her tongue in his mouth was a whole new experience for him. He didn’t fight it, instead he followed her lead and pushed his tongue into hers. Her adrenaline was at its highest now. Wanting to know what he tasted like, 2B explored the boy’s mouth with her tongue thoroughly as she greedily gulped down any excess spit that made its way into her mouth. Not speaking a single word to another, the two continued their assault on each other’s mouth. 9S felt as if 2B was sucking the life out of him as he instinctively made his way towards her breast. Fondling them with his small hands, he felt how soft they were in his hands. It felt almost like marshmallows as he gave them a firm squeeze. This just made 2B yelp in amusement as he continued to play with her tits. The two stayed like this for something before breaking off the kiss. As spit ran down both their chins, 9S feel onto his back as if 2B had just sucked out all of his energy.

“T-that was… amazing ma’am” 9S muttered out with what little strength he had left. 

Giving him a devilish smile, 2B got on her knees and started to unbuckle the boy’s belt.  
“W-what?! Ma’am I don’t-” 9S stuttered out.

Before 9S could mutter out another word 2B shushed him by placing a finger over his lips.

“Don’t say another word” she said before going back to what she was doing.

Pulling his pants down, 2B was greeted with his throbbing erection. “Not bad, he must be around 5 inches or so” 2B thought to herself as she gently kissed the tip of his hard cock. She could hear him cooing from the touch of her lips. Wanting to tease him some more, 2B started to kiss his cock all over with the most gentle and soft kisses ever. Working her way down from the tip, down the shaft, and then to his balls, 2B made sure that he felt every little tingle. She loved the way he made those little sounds as she tormented his cock. She wanted to tease him just a bit more, maybe it was because he kept calling her ma’am or maybe she was just a sadist. She giggled at the thought of that. 9S on the other hand was visibly distraught. Sure, her kissed felt amazing but in the end, it was just teasing. He wanted to feel her mouth on his cock, especially after finding out how soft and warm it was inside when they kissed earlier.

“Ma’a- 2B please” he begged.

Smiling at him, 2B kept quiet. She was enjoying this new side of her. She couldn’t see his eyes because of his blindfold but she imagined it was filled with impatience and willingness. She just couldn’t pass the opportunity to torture him some more. He was just so tender, so sensitive. Using her mouth, she blew her hot breath against his tender cock.

“Aaaahhh” he moaned out.

His legs, shaking with anticipation and impatience, 9S couldn’t do anything but endure her sadistic cock teasing. Deciding that maybe, that wasn’t enough teasing, 2B stuck her tongue out and started to glide it up and down his cock. Feeling her hot tongue moving all along his cock and then feeling it twirl around the tip of his dick, 9S couldn’t help but feel his orgasm building up.

“I-I’m going to cum” he cried out.

Hearing his, 2B stopped immediately. His young cock was throbbing red. It looked like it was going to burst at any second with his precum leaking out. It was pure agony as his orgasm was denied by his partner.

“Not yet❤” she said giggling.

With sweat running down his face, 9S pleaded out to her, “Please, hurry. It’s feels like my dick is going to explode.”

With his cute cock twitching in front of her face, how could she not taste him. Done with teasing the boy, 2B opened her mouth and swallowed him whole. Engulfing all 5 inches of him, 2B started to work her tongue all around, coating him in her sticky saliva. Already at the edge of cumming, it didn’t take much for 9S to blow his load into her mouth. Spurting out ropes of his gooey cum, he couldn’t help but lose all feelings in his legs and dropping down onto the mattress.

“T-that was amazing” 9S muttered out.

With her mouth full of cum, 2B took a big hearty gulp of it.

“Damn, he tasted so good” she said to herself as she savored his cum.

Looking down on him, he was so helpless. Ripe for the taking. 2B climbed on top of him and pulled the bottom of her unitard to the side, exposing her very wet pussy.

“❤You’re not done yet❤” she giggled as she started to glide her slit against his limp dick.

All 9S could do was endure her devilish teasing. His cock was being coated by her pussy as she continued to work up and down his shaft. Before long, he could feel himself getting hard again. Her moist cunny was too much for him not to get hard. Feeling his erect cock press against her lips, she grabbed him and slowly inserted it inside of her.

“Aaaahhhh!” she moaned out as he was now inside of her.

Slowly pumping her hips, the two were now connected. This was everything how 2B dreamed it would be as she slowly bounced on his cock. She could feel his dick inside of her now. She could feel him rubbing all over her most sensitive areas including her g-spot. It was so satisfying after all this time; she was finally able to fuck the boy she’s been longing for. She wasn’t going to let this chance be wasted as she started to shake her hips faster.

“A-ah! S-stop! I-it feels too good!” 9S cried out as he came inside of her.

The throbbing of his cock as he came was enough to send her over the edge. With a mind-blowing orgasm, 2B clenched tightly around his cock as she came hard. Juices started to flow out of her and onto the dingy mattress.

Huffing out, 2B smiled at the boy and said, “Did you enjoy that?”

At a lost for words, 9S just stayed still as he shot out the last of his cum into her.

“What’s the matter? Too much?” she said, clearly exhausted from riding the boy.

Quickly, 9S gathered what strength he had left and pushed 2B onto her back with his cock still inside of her.

“W-what?! What are you doing?” 2B said as she tried to push him back.

Holding her hips down, 9S started to pump his cock into her rapidly. 2B tried to fight him but felt as if he was sapping all her energy away from her.

“Nnngghh!❤❤❤ Aaaahhhh!❤❤❤ P-please, I’m still sensitive” 2B cried out as she came again.

9S could care less of what she was saying. After all the teasing she did to him, this was payback. Pulling his dick back all the way, he immediately slammed back into her delicate pussy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his violent thrusts just extended her orgasm. She couldn’t help but wrap her legs around the small boys’ waists as he pumped her full of his cock.

“❤❤❤M-more!❤❤❤” she cried out as she stuck her tongue out in pleasure.

Drool ran down the side of her cheeks as she was lost in the pleasure of this young cock. Her moans and cried were echoing throughout the empty warehouse as well as the sound of their wet flesh, slapping against each other.

“❤Oh fuck! I’m going to cum again!❤” 2B hollered out as she squirted her juices all over the boy.

With one final thrust, 9S pushed his cock against her cervix and shot out his third and final load into her. Panting hard, the boy fell down onto her soft and pillowy breasts before snoozing off. With her legs quivering from the excitement and pleasure, 2B quickly passed out, but not before telling herself that this was definitely going to happened again in their next mission together.

Thanks for reading! Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Hop on to my discord for some caption stories I'm doing!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
